1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library apparatus such as a magnetic tape library apparatus, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to a robot hand capable of accessing to a cell containing an object such as a magnetic tape cartridge in the library apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The robot hand is positioned at a specific position corresponding to one of cells within an operating region adjacent to a standby region in the magnetic tape library apparatus. Grasping fingers are mounted on the robot hand. The grasping fingers grasp a magnetic tape cartridge within the cell. The robot hand is designed to transport a magnetic tape cartridge in the magnetic tape library apparatus.
When the robot hand malfunctions, the robot hand is transferred to the standby region. A cell or a magnetic tape cartridge lying on the movement path of the grasping fingers may interfere with the transfer of the robot hand. The robot hand cannot in this case reach the standby position. The robot hand in malfunction prevents a backup robot hand from moving within the operating region, for example. Redundancy cannot be established.